dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Beware the Gray Ghost
"Beware the Gray Ghost" is the thirty-second episode of . It first aired on November 4, 1992. It is noteworthy for featuring Adam West, most famous for his portrayal of Batman in the 1960's, as the lead guest star. Plot watches his hero The Gray Ghost on TV.]] In flashback, a young Bruce Wayne is watching an episode of his favorite show, The Gray Ghost. Cutting between the past and the present, the same thing is seen happening in the present as in the TV show: a whirring sound is heard, followed by a massive explosion that destroys a building. The police receive a ransom note, signed "The Mad Bomber." In the show, the Gray Ghost is shown jumping off a neighboring building to investigate, while in the present Batman does the exact same thing. Batman sees the connection, but does not remember the end of the episode, since he fell asleep before it was over. Bruce Wayne tries to find a tape of the show, but is told that it is impossible to find, as the prints were lost in a studio fire. Looking up the show at the library, Bruce finds Simon Trent, the actor who played the Gray Ghost is still alive, and is living in Gotham. An elderly Trent is shown living in a seedy apartment, with his landlord demanding the unpaid rent. Trent gets a call from his agent, and finds he has been rejected for another part. He has been unable to get work since his glory days as the Gray Ghost, due to being typecast. In despair, Trent trashes his apartment in a rage. Fed up with his Gray Ghost memorabilia, he takes it all to a toy store, selling it for as much as the owner, a young man named Ted, is willing to pay. Trent returns home and falls asleep. When he wakes up all his stuff has been returned, and a note from Batman is attached to his Gray Ghost costume, summoning Trent to a meeting. Trent shows up and Batman asks for his help. Trent says he doesn't remember the details of the "Mad Bomber" episode; he made hundreds of them. He angrily tells Batman to leave him alone, but then the same whirring noise is heard, and the Gotham Bank explodes. Batman goes to investigate, while Trent runs back to his home. When Trent arrives, Batman is already there. Trent reluctantly opens his closet and reveals old film reels: a complete collection of "The Gray Ghost." He gives Batman the episode, and asks to be left in peace. and the Gray Ghost meet.]] Bruce watches the film at home (enjoying it), and discovers the source of the whirring noise: radio-controlled toy cars, carrying explosives. Forewarned, he and the police lie in wait at the next target, the Gotham Library. As a set of cars speed toward the library, one is destroyed by a police sniper, another by Batman with a flamethrower. The last car breaks off and Batman pursues it into an alley. At the end of the alley, he finds the car is a decoy, and turns to see another trio of cars racing toward him. Batman is trapped, but then a rope falls from above, and Batman climbs it just as the cars hit and explode. Reaching the top, Batman finds Trent, dressed in full costume. Batman gives him the toy car, which Trent identifies as an authentic piece of Gray Ghost merchandise. Batman invites the Gray Ghost to help him. Trent hesitates, but then another set of toy cars appear. Both heroes jump into the Batmobile and speed away, managing to evade and detonate the cars harmlessly. Batman takes the Gray Ghost to the Batcave. The Gray Ghost notices its similarity to the "Gray Ghost Lair" from the TV show. Batman also reveals a special corner where he still keeps some Gray Ghost merchandise from his childhood. He tells Trent he watched him as a child, and that the Gray Ghost was an inspiration to him. Trent says, "So it wasn't all for nothing..." Batman scans the car for fingerprints, and finds Trent's on it. He turns and confronts him. Trent swears he's innocent, he sold his toy cars a long time ago... meaning the Mad Bomber is Ted, the toy collector. has returned and his connection to Batman is known.]] Batman confronts Ted, who is obsessed with toys, and needs the money to buy more. He traps Batman with a ring of toy cars, but then Trent appears in costume and takes him down. A fire starts, and they escape the building before an explosion destroys the toy shop. Ted cries for the loss of his toys and is taken into police custody. Trent is hailed as a hero, and his career is re-started by the release of "The Gray Ghost" on video and broadcast television. He has been offered a part in a film, and his merchandise is now highly valuable. While signing autographs at a convention, he is approached by Bruce Wayne, who says that he used to watch "The Gray Ghost" with his father, and the Gray Ghost was his hero. Having heard these same words from Batman, Trent probably suspects who Bruce Wayne really is, which he acknowledges with a smile. Continuity * Bruce still keeps his Gray Ghost merchandise in the Batcave at the time of , 50 years in the future. In "Black Out," he dons his old hat and goggles as a disguise to shield his identity from Inque when she infiltrates the cave. * The release of the series on video appears to have revived an interest in the character; the film "The Gray Ghost Strikes Again!" would be made in the future, seen in the theater by the young Terry McGinnis and his parents, as seen in , "Epilogue." Background Information Production Inconsistencies * On the box of the VHS release, the title is misspelled as "Beware the Grey Ghost". Trivia * Series producer Bruce Timm is the visual basis for Ted Dymer. The video store clerk resembles Paul Dini, Timm's writing partner, who was quite heavy at the time (it is said he was inspired to lose weight after seeing himself caricatured as such on Tiny Toon Adventures). * Ted Dymer himself appears to be the basis for The Batman villain Cosmo Krank, aka Toymaker. * Adam West, who voices the Gray Ghost, played Batman in the 1960s. Timm and Dini have stated that they wanted West from the beginning to voice Simon Trent, and they would not have done the episode had he refused, since they feared he would be offended by an animated parody of his typecasting. West, however, was happy to voice the character; it has brought him newfound respect among Batman fans. * The Gray Ghost's appearance is very similar to the Golden Age superhero The Sandman, The Spirit, and the pulp magazine hero The Shadow. * This is the second time Batman takes someone other than Alfred or Robin into the Batcave in the history of the series. * This is the only episode where Alfred's mustache is white instead of black. * Although Adam West had a reasonable career following his stint on Batman (he was paid in royalties and does voice-work in animation), Simon Trent's financial troubles mirror those of the serial actor who played Captain Video in the 1940s. * The Gray Ghost episode "The Mad Bomber" was episode 18. This episode of Batman is also episode 18 (production-wise). * Another episode is labeled Dr. Death, which is also the name of one of Batman's first villains from the comics. * The Gray Ghost poster that shows a giant version of the hero standing above skyscrapers is homage to the Shadow pulp cover for the story "Shadowed Millions". * When Simon Trent (the Gray Ghost) is looking for the Mad Bomber reel in his closet, one of the other reels is called "Terror in the Sky", which is also the name of a episode. * This is Matt Hagen's first appearance. He is on the poster at the end of the episode. * West performed a similar self-parody on an episode of Disney's Kim Possible, voicing a retired actor famous for his role as crime fighter "The Fearless Ferret." Not knowing that the Ferret was just a television character, he passes on his costume to Kim's sidekick, Ron Stoppable (voiced by Will Friedle, who voices Terry McGinnis on ). Similarly, in that episode Ron's forays into crime fighting are monitored by West's character over the radio, in the same fashion that Bruce Wayne monitors Terry as the new Batman. * At the end of this episode, on the poster in the background. Simon Trent's shadow is in the shape of batman, refering to Batman following it trent's footsteps. Cast Quotes Category:Batman: The Animated Series episodes